This invention relates to an improved spray booth and in particular to an improved spray booth of the water wall type.
Water wall spray booths per se are known and are of one of two types. In the first type the ventilating fan which draws the over-spray into the rear of the booth causes the air in which the over-spray is entrained to move upwardly to exhaust and the water is pumped from a lower reservoir to a tank above the water wall, flows over the water wall down its face and returns to the reservoir. In the second type of water wall spray booth the water in the lower reservoir is entrained in the air passing upwardly through ducts, strikes a deflector plate which lies basically transverse to the wall, the water being delivered to the upper surface of the booth and runs into an upper tank and from there over the water wall. This type of booth is exemplified in British Pat. No. 1283202 to Etablissements Vandercleyen S.A.
It is an object of the invention to provide a water wall spray booth of the second type which has advantages over and beyond those spray booths presently known.